Hiddlesworth High School
by Laura JN
Summary: A celebration of youth from three friends who will one day join together in a team of triumph. Parody Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, and Chris Hemsworth. At Highschool.


Tom had a secret. It was a soul shattering, mind imploding secret: A secret so secret, that there is no way that I will reveal it before the opening credits.

-Ambiguous cheesy opening credits with lyrics that occasionally mention the sky, reaching up, falling down, getting back up again, relying on your friends, your home town, the past, the future, the mysteries of life etc.-

Chris was late for his first day of senior high school. He liked to think of himself as a well rounded young man, but today he was off the mark. He lazily reached out to turn off his alarm clock, then discovered just how late he was. After hastily getting dressed, he grabbed a slice of toast, and shoved it into his mouth before running out of the door,

"Take care!" Called his generic mother from the kitchen, where she belonged. On his way to school, Chris ran into his childhood friend, Benedict. They had been close ever since kindergarden when Benedict had shared his lunch with Chris.

"Mornin' Chris!" Benedict called,

"Morning! Sunny isn't it?" Chris smiled back. The two continued running for the school gates, not wanting to be any later than they already were. Chris had been adapting a rather unhealth sister complex over the summer, so he was looking forward to seeing his classmates today. This was normal for any high school boy though, obviously, so he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Chris finally took his seat, by a window near the back of the classroom. It was the default seat of every main character, and a necessity for plot points that needed to be spotted out of windows. At that moment though, the plot point chose to walk into the classroom instead.

"Listen up everyone!" The teacher called, "We have a new transfer student for today. Come here Tom and introduce yourself to your classmates." She waved the lad over. Tom strode over elegantly to the front of the class, before putting one hand in his pocket, and coughing into the other to clear his throat. He spoke in a silky English accent, which Chris had not been expecting,

"Hello, my name is Tom Hiddleston. I hope we can all get along well." He smiled before taking the conveniently empty seat next to Chris. The class followed Tom with their eyes, taking in his swept back, blonde locks, and gleaming sea blue eyes. The girl behind him could only stare at his back, wondering what it would be like to touch him. Chris glared at her, causing her to retreat her extended hands. Chris did not know why he had done that. Why should he feel a need to protect the new guy? Chris turned to pay attention to the teacher again, not wanting to be scolded for a second time that day. He had seen something strange though. There was something out of place in the eyes of Tom Hiddleston.

When lunch break finally came Chris was momentarily distracted by his complaining stomach. Benedict came over to sit with him. The teenager had high cheekbones, and short wavy hair. He was a promising candidate for 'prince'. The girls had all been ogling him since he first arrived at high school. Everyone's attention was suddenly on Tom though. Benedict was not used to this,

"Who does this new guy think he is anyway? Steeling all my fan girls..." Benedict grumbled.

"Shhh, he can here you!" Chris whispered in response. Tom turned around, barely focused,

"You guys say something?" He asked,

"No, no, its okay." Chris replied hastily, waving his hand in denial. He did not miss the look of suspicion in Tom's eye though. Was this guy hiding something? Was it possible that this transfer student who nobody knew anything about, could possibly have a secret that he might want to keep to himself? Chris pushed the thought to the back of his mind, knowing it could not possibly be true.

Sports class was their last lesson of the day. The guys were all enjoying watching the girl's track team jogging around the field, while the guys all stretched, preparing for their own race. Chris found himself keeping an eye on Tom, wondering if he was ever going to reveal something strange. Something odd. Something out of place... something British. Tom appeared to be an average athlete though. He did not stand out from the other guys, though he did not fall behind either. Chris smiled, thinking that Tom would fit in with the rest of them eventually. It was after sports class however, that everything changed.

Chris was just putting his blazer back on, his shirt buttons were undone, and his tie still lay in his locker. He was just about to start buttoning his shirt, when there was a sudden loud crash outside. Chris rushed out of the locker room to see what had caused the racket. It was chaos outside. He could just make out the running figures of students, making their way towards the school buildings, and away from the smoke that was blocking their view of what was making the noise. Chris ran forwards. He knew that Tom was still out there, and he felt the strange need to make sure that he was safe. He soon realised that he was the only person left in the smoke however. He turned around to go back, but he could not see a thing now. He squinted, and decided that the only thing left to do, was to move forward. He ran onwards, into the smoke, until he bumped into something hard and metal. It knocked him off his feet, sending him crashing to the ground.

Chris groaned at the ache in his limbs, before standing up. He patted himself down, sending clouds of dust from his uniform. He then heard another loud crash, this one several feet away. What was going on? Chris took a nervous step forward, before he caught a glimpse of something bright. He finally looked up, to see the source of the chaos. There, standing fifty feet tall above him, was a giant, Bandar-sponsored, clearly copyright infringing, piloted robot. There were two of them in fact, and they were fighting each other. Right now, they were fighting with oversized lances, far too big and heavy to be practical. Chris looked up, rather relieved to see that nothing unusual was happening.

Chris had to leap out of the way, as one of the giant robot's feet came crashing down again beside him. As he leapt, he accidentally got caught on top of the foot, as it rose up again. Chris had to hold onto the ankle for dear life. He then looked up to his horror, as the other robot's saber came crashing down above him. The leg was severed, and Chris thought that he was going to die at that moment. The hand of the other robot suddenly reached out, and grabbed him He was brought up to eye level with the giant. Chris struggled, but then realized he was extremely far from the ground, higher than the school roof even.

"Oh hey." called a voice on an amplifier, from within the robot's head. Chris turned to gaze at the robot. He could see Tom inside, sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Hey." Chris called, momentarily forgetting the situation he was in. "It sure is nice and cool up here."

"Un!" Tom replied, nodding. Chris then turned around, to see that the other robot was crashing to the ground, after having its leg severed.

"Who is in there?" Chris asked Tom,

"Oh, thats Benedict. You didn't know? He is a Mech pilot like me. He challenged me to a duel, so I beat him. I hope you don't mind me sparring with your friend."

"Oh not at all." Chris was relieved that the fight was nothing serious. Some background music started playing. 'God only knows' by the beach boys in fact. Chris and Tom smiled at each other, as Benedict climbed out of his robot's head, grinning. He gave them the thumbs up, to say that he was alright. They stood there for a moment, enjoying their youth, as the beach boys began singing harmoniously on a stage somewhere out of sight. The tambourine and bass began reflecting the moods of the three young boys, as their adventures were just beginning.

The three strapping young men looked onwards to the future, as the sun set on the hills behind the school where their memories would be made.


End file.
